Two Masters
by SwiftRoxas
Summary: When Ash and Sora team up after quickly meeting Ash is intrigued by what a Keyblade is but he may have to wait longer than he had hoped to see one. Although Ash may be happy to have a new friend how does Sora feel to be so far away from his old ones?


Hi everyone this is my first FanFiction, It's a crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon. I have done my best for proper grammar and spelling and tried to make the first chapter interesting although it mainly follow the first episode of Pokemon. I appreciate all reviews good or bad. For the future statements in closed in () next to Pikachu talking will be the translation of what Pikachu said. I will not be doing this for every-time Pikachu talks. That's all for the quick notes and I hope you enjoy

Summary

Ash a 14 year old male whose on the quest to become a Pokemon Master, He is paired with a strange starter known as Pikachu. They soon come along another young male known as Sora who constantly insists he is from another world. Sora constantly talks about strange things like Keyblade and Heartless. It puzzles Ash but will an up close look of the Keyblade change his mind?

If that summary was not clear enough this FanFiction is the plot line of Season 1 of Pokemon but with some twists. Ash is older and Sora gets involved. Sora is able to use the Keyblade but somehow he feels the power is weakening. Does he plan to fix this power or settle down with Ash and raise a Pokemon?

Chapter 1: I Choose You!

"Ash! What are you still doing awake?!" called Delia Ash's Mother.

Ash was so absorbed by the Pokemon battle he was watching on TV he hadn't noticed his Mom talking.

"Ash!," Ash's Mother said with a scowl on her face.

Ash's Mother walked over to his side and gave him a light flick on the head.

"Oh, Hey Mom," Ash said in a cool tone.

"Hey Mom me later what are you still doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd just watch a bit of TV."

"A bit? It's 1 in the morning."

"Really?!" Ash scrambled around the room packing some things into his backpack.

"Ok just finish packing then head off to bed, If you watching TV at least watch this." Ash's mom flipped the TV to an info channel for begging Pokemon trainers. "Now hurry up and get some sleep"

"Oh and Ash."

"Yes Mom?"

"Congratulations for your first Pokemon your finally 15," Ash's Mom said as soft tears came from her eyes.

The door closed and Ash was alone in his room, he finished packing slipped into his pajamas and got into bed.

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander. Oh I don't know which one.."

_The Next Morning_

A small beam of light shone on Ash's face through a small crack of his curtains.

"Ungh," Ash Mumbled.

*Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidgey* Cried Ash's alarm clock

Ash slowly moved over to the bedside table to grab a glance at his alarm clock.

"Ugh what time is it.."

"Oh geez! I'm late" Ash said in a worried tone.

Ash hurried out of bed stumbling around while getting dressed.

"Bye Mom I gotta hurry!"

Ash ran down the road to the Professor Oak's house, along the way he bumped into Gary.

"Watch it Ash!" Gary said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Gary but I don't have time to argue." Ash said running out of the way.

He ran up the road to Professor Oak's house and knocked loudly.

"Professor Oak it's me ash, I'm here, I'm sorry I'm late!" Called out Ash.

"Oh It's you I was wondering when you would show up, Well then come inside." Said Professor Oak in a cheerful tone.

Ash ran inside and over to the round electronic table that had three Pokeballs on it, Ash picked up one with an excited look.

"Professor Oak I've chosen I want..Squirtle!"

The Pokeball popped open but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ash but all the Pokemon were taken" Oak said in a sadder tone.

"Oh, I see."

Ash walked towards the door his head staring at his feet, He stepped outside and walked down the hill. He heard footsteps behind him, Professor Oak was running towards him.

"Huff, Ash you didn't let me finish the normal starter Pokemon are gone and under normal circumstances that'd be the end of the line for you but I can see your determined so I'll give you a chance and see how it works out."

The two of them walked back inside and back to the machine. The center of the machine opened revealing a fourth Pokeball with a lighting bolt symbol on it.

The Pokeball opened and a small yellow Pokemon appeared

"It's name is Pikachu," Oak said.

Ash's eyes gleamed brightly

"Pikachu," Ash said in a voice filled with excitement.

"I'm warning you this Pokemon has not been trained and has a slight temper," Oak said.

"It's ok we're gonna get along really well," Ash said.

Ash stared at the Pikachu and the Pikachu scowled at him letting out a strong electric shock.

"Maybe we'll need to get acquainted a bit," Ash said

Ash nudged Pikachu forward with his leg as they walked outside. Only one person was outside, Ash's mom she stared at Ash and gave him a grin. Ash grinned back but then looked down at his feet watching Pikachu.

"Ash I'm just so-"

Ash's mom broke out in tears and gave Ash a long hug.

"That's a strange Pokemon it's not listed as one of the starters."

"Oh, well, It's a long story but this is my starters, Pikachu!"

Ash's mom reached down to pet Pikachu when Ash grabbed her hand.

"Mom no!"

"Oh what's wrong?"

"Let's just say it's a bit untamed"

"Oh well I'm sure you can tame it"

Ash grinned gave his Mom a hug and slowly walked away, He turned around and waved.

"Pikachu can you please keep up with the pace I'm walking?"

"Pika.." Pikachu turned away with a frown on it's face.

"Fine be stubborn!"

Ash tied a rope around Pikachu's stomach and started to pull it along.

"You know if we worked together things could be a lot more fun."

"Pika Pikachu"

"Well your like every other Pokemon so act like one and get inside this Pokeball"

Pikachu jumped at Ash's pocket and pulled his Pokedex out and hit a button with his paw.

"Pokemon are often kept in Pokeballs, although some Pokemon dislike being confined and would rather stay outside" Said a mechanical voice.

"Fine have it your way, but don't complain about being pulled it's your choice to keep up with me."

Pikachu put a frown on it's face and turned away.

Ash stopped and squinted up ahead.

"Hey Pikachu there's something up ahead!"

Pikachu turned away and was disinterested.

"Fine! I'll go check it out myself." Ash untied the rope and ran towards the shadowy figure as Pikachu ran up into a tree.

"Oh it's a person! Hey are you ok?"

The person didn't move

"Hey!" Ash shook the person.

The person rolled over

"Thank god your awake I thought you might have been seriously injured or dead."

The person squinted

"Hey my names Ash!"

The person stared for about 30 seconds.

"Hey..my names Sora."

Next chapter: Sora awakens and explains his story to Ash. Not surprisingly Ash doesn't believe it at first and it may all be too true.


End file.
